Nicktoons (film)
Nicktoons is an animated action-adventure fantasy comedy crossover film produced by Paramount Animation and co-produced by Nickelodeon Movies. It is distributed by Paramount Pictures and is the second theatrical Nicktoon crossover film behind Rugrats Go Wild!. Based on various Nickelodeon cartoons, the plot involves various heroes from different Nickelodeon worlds coming together in a mission to save their multiverse from a very dangerous threat unlike anything they've ever dealt with. The film features the voices of Tom Kenny, Tara Strong, David Kaufman, Grey Griffin, Debi Derryberry, Daran Norris, Susanne Blakeslee, and Richard Steven Horvitz. Synopsis When Zim unknowingly merges the entire Nicktoons multiverse into one big planet, the result is an extremely chaotic sight. From talking sea creatures and fairy godparents to amateur monsters and conjoined animals, it has caused panic for everyone. And it only gets worse when Zim's actions catch the attention of an overlord who plans to invade and conquer the newly connected universe. Jimmy Neutron learns about this threat and decides to bring various Nicktoons together and assemble the ultimate dream team. Their mission is to go through their rearranged world and defeat the overlord's army. But that's easier said than done when everyone is so different from each other. Can the heroes somehow use their differences to their advantage and save the whole Nicktoon multiverse from the brink of disaster? Cast Voice Cast * TBA as female antagonist * Debi Derryberry as Jimmy Neutron * David Kaufman as Danny Fenton/Danny Phantom * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner and Poof * Daran Norris as Cosmo * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda * Tom Kenny as SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog * Janice Kawaye as Jenny Wakeman/XJ-9 * Alanna Ubach as Manny Rivera/El Tigre * Richard Steven Horvitz as Zim and Daggett * Rikki Simons as GIR * John Kricfalusi as Ren Hoek * Billy West as Stimpy J. Cat and Doug Funnie * Jim Cummings as Cat * Carlos Alazraqui as Rocko the Wallaby * Mason Vale Cotton as Arnold * Benjamin Flores Jr. as Gerald Johanssen * Francesca Marie Smith as Helga G. Pataki * Lacey Chabert as Eliza Thornberry * Tom Kane as Darwin Thornberry * E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles * Nancy Cartwright as Chuckie Finster and Oblina * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles * Charlie Adler as Ickis * TBA as Krumm * Jerry Trainor as Dudley Puppy * Grey Griffin as Vicky the Babysitter, Sam Manson and Kitty Katswell * Rickey D'Shon Collins as Tucker Foley * Kari Wahlgren as Chloe Carmichael * Bill Fagerbakke as Patrick Star * TBA as Otto Rocket * TBA as Ginger Foutley * Natalie Palamides‎ as Rudy Tabootie * Candi Milo as Snap * Hynden Walch as Penny Sanchez * Nick Bakay as Norbert * Andy Berman as Dib Membrane * Melissa Fahn as Gaz Membrane * Grant Palmer as Lincoln Loud * Max Charles as Harvey Beaks * TBA as June * TBA as Henry * TBA as Avatar Aang * Hal Sparks as Tak * Amy Poehler as Bessie Higgenbottom * Rob Paulsen as Gordon Quid * Kevin McDonald as Waffle * Wayne Knight as Mr. Blik Live Action Cast * Kenan Thompson as Dexter Reed * Kel Mitchell as Ed Trivia * The film is mostly based on various Nicktoons video games, including the 2005 video game Nicktoons Unite!. It also takes some inspiration from The Avengers ''and ''LEGO Dimensions. * The creators thought a lot about the plot of the film before giving it a fantasy element. * There is a mid-credits scene where the Nicktoons celebrate their victory by going to the live-action Kenan & Kel universe and visiting Good Burger. The song We're All Dudes immediately starts playing during the credits. * Many Nicktoon characters make appearances throughout the film, whether they loved or hated. The writers said they didn't want to play favourites. They also wanted to throw characters from as many shows as possible. * The writers considered making Zim the main antagonist of the film; they instead made him an anti-hero and created a brand new villain altogether. * Nickelodeon got permission from Disney for the use of Doug in the film. Jim Jenkins stated that since Doug was the first Nicktoon, "it just wouldn't be the same without him". * Stephen Hillenberg, Butch Hartman, John A. Davis, and other creators worked on the film. * The DVD release includes a reel of bloopers, out takes, and behind-the-scenes footage. It is treated as a traditional Kenan & Kel episode and shows the Nicktoons hanging out at the Nicktoons Animation Studio. * Commentary by various Nicktoons is also available on the DVD release. Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Movies Category:Movies Category:Films with live action and animation Category:Crossover films Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy films Category:Nicktoons Category:Movies Based on Shows Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Films based on cartoons Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Paramount Animation films Category:Fantasy Category:Animation Category:Animated Films Category:Cartoon and Live-action films Category:PG-Rated films